


Baby (Part Seven)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Baby [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Dom!Daddy, Edging, M/F/M relations, Multi, OMG SO NSFW, Polyamorous relationship, Rough Sex, Strong Language, a gratuitous amount of detailed smut inside (I warned you), barely there anal mention, dirty talking, explicit content, praise!kink, slight humiliation(if you look hard)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: In which Baby is given quite the punishment; but how much more can she take?
Relationships: Poly relationship - Relationship, m/f/m relations - Relationship
Series: Baby [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352626
Kudos: 4





	Baby (Part Seven)

"Stop fidgeting."

Ragnar chuckled and pet my hand from across the table at the restaurant as I grimaced and rubbed my thighs together on my side of the booth. We were on day three of this little 'edge baby until she can't think straight' game now and the ache for my Daddies was taking its toll. I could hardly concentrate on anything other then the need to get off and the duo were doing a damn fine job of denying me that one bit of pleasure.

I wiggled in my seat and sighed, tearing off another piece of bread between my teeth as we waited to order our entrees after Ivar texted that he'd be running late.

"I can't help it." I squirmed again under Ragnars blue gaze as he smiled and shook his head, taking a drink of ice water as I tried to get comfortable.

"Well you better try harder baby," Ragnar checked his fancy watch in the dimly lit booth in the back. "Or I'll add another day."

"Another day?! But Daddy.." I lowered my voice and looked around the packed floor, full of tables and clinking silverware.

"No buts baby girl, now listen to me," Ragnar leaned over the small table, pulling my hand down from my mouth and looking into my eyes, "Behave yourself right now, be a good girl and sit tight, unless you feel like going over my knee again."

The reminder of him yanking me over his lap and beating my ass raw last night made me fidget even more. The way Ivar had helped by dragging my panties and leggings down in one swift movement made my eyes flutter shut. Especially when I remembered how hard Ivar laughed when he pinched my cheek hard before giving me an echoing spank and when I cried out.

"I'm waiting."

I rose my eyes to Ragnars, one eye brow up in question when I bit my lips and tried my best not to think about the throbbing heat between my legs. It always felt like that under his gaze, something I'd grown to form a love/hate relationship with, tonight being the latter of the two.

"Not now." I whined and drank my wine, popping in another piece as we waited for Ivar to arrive any minute now.

"That's what I thought." Daddy sat back against his side of the booth, tilting his head back and eyeing me all the while with a satisfied grin.

The waitress who kept smiling at Ragnar in a sheepish way, refilled my glass one more time before I watched Ragnars eyes flit over my shoulder. Ivar cupped the side of my head against his side and before I knew it, he bent down and kissed my temple, moving to sit down when I moved over which was a bad idea. Just that subtle rocking movement made me whine embarrassingly loud, but I bit my tongue and hid it the best I could.

Ivar smirked and patted my leg, it jerked on its own under the table s hard I already knew it would lightly bruise. My two dates laughed at my discomfort before little miss waitress came trotting back over, now blushing hard when she saw Ivar sitting next to me.

When Daddy got up to go the bathroom, leaving Ivar and I with the awaiting bill, Ivar grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me gently. His fingers tapped against my skin when he molded our foreheads together.

"I have a special surprise for you."

"You do?" Oh please let tonight be the end of this bittersweet punishment.

Ivar grinned that mischievous way that made my core tighten, he knew what he was doing to me, turning me to putty right there in the damn restaurant. Ivar moved his head to the side and with his lips on my ear he breathed out his surprise.

"I've got next week off, baby. You're all mine."

I squealed behind my teeth at the way he over exaggeratedly groaned in my ear to add insult to injury. The waitress saved me from all out moaning out loud when she cleared her throat and returned the folder with Daddy's card sticking out of the top.

The car ride home took forever. We were somehow missing every light and at every stop I'd catch either one looking back at me. Ivar gave me a wink in the side mirror at one point while Daddy hummed in a pleased tone as he eye fucked me through the rear view.

I couldn't undo my seat belt fast enough, Daddies called after me as I ran to the door, unlocking it hastily before running up the stairs to my room. I unzipped my dress and practically ripped it right off after toeing off my heels then came the heavy footfalls coming my way from the hall.

"Baby, where are you?"

"Come on out now."

"We're gonna get you.."

As the dress pooled at my feet I had to actually hold on to my bed with my free hand, the other cupping my sex. The combo of the two of them prowling around the house, calling out for me in low sung voices made my knees weak.

"Oh baby girl, come out, come out.."

Only in my matching underwear did I eventually crack open my door, sticking my head out just to check where they were and was instantly met with two pair of varying blue eyes locked on my face. Daddy and Ivar looked like a couple of bodyguards, standing on either side of our shared bedroom, their arms crossed over their chests in unison.

While Ivar licked his lips, Daddy unfolded his arms and fingered me over but stopped me suddenly, telling me to get down on my knees instead. He wanted me to crawl over to them. I felt humiliated as I got down on all fours but in the most exciting of ways. Daddies were always coming up with tricks, I'd over hear them sometimes when they thought I was asleep, snuggled down between them.

My thighs rubbed together as I crawled on my hands and knees down the hallway, they whistled and groaned when I stopped at their feet, looking up at them innocently in the hopes if I was good girl for them I'd earn an early release.

This wasn't the case. Daddies praised me as they told me to keep going, crawling my way to the side of the bed after the few little spanks they gave and climbed up to sit on my knees as I waited for more instructions.

The two of them circled around each side of the bed, removing layer after layer before reaching out for me, bending the bed with our combined weights.

Ivar was the first one to kiss me passionately, leaving me breathless and chasing his mouth when Ragnar pulled me his way and dragged his lips and beard against my neck. The moan that erupted out into the room was made by all of us at once, a chorus of ache filled my ears.

My legs trembled when they both pushed me back, straightening my legs before rolling me over. Taking his time Ivar gave me another kiss, fluffing a pillow and tucked it under head when I felt Daddy unsnap my bra. I dug myself further into the mattress, moaning and wet when they pulled my legs apart, shedding me of my garments before they set out to tease me until I cried for more.

The way Ivars teeth sunk into my skin made me jump right into Ragnars hands as they smoothed over my back, switching to scratching his nails down my legs. All these sensations made a mess out of me, I was completely soaked and unsated, wilting against the sheets when Ivar held me down by the back of my neck. Daddy slid a hand under my hips and raised them high, exposing my pussy to the air and to their hungry stares.

I whimpered at first when I felt Daddy's fingers toy around in my slick, rubbing me back and forth as I gripped the sheets and screamed into the pillow how good that felt. Just a little more-

"Ah ah, baby," Ragnar pulled his fingers out, spanking me hard over his fading hand prints from the night before, or were they Ivars? I lurched forward, holding the blankets tightly as I whined at the loss of feeling them inside me. "I can feel you squeezing my fingers pretty hard already. What are you not supposed to do?"

"C-cum. I'm not supposed t-to!" My voice rattled in my throat, scaring me a little bit at the breathlessness of it.

"Good girl," Ragnar rubbed the backs of my thighs and over the globe of my ass before giving my hip a pinch, "You were doing such a good job."

"She was," Ivar cut in, brushing some hair away from my face before leaning down to the same ear he whispered in at the restaurant, licking the shell of it hotly. "You know what that means, don't you?"

My eyes went wide and wild as it finally hit me what he meant. I gasped as Ivar nipped the lobe and chuckled lowly into it.

"You just earned yourself another day."

....

Through no fault of my own I'd racked up another two days worth of punishment. I didn't mean to, I was game to play along but this, this was just excruciating.

I knew I was in big trouble when Daddy out right laughed, deep and hard at my expression when Ivar told him he'd gotten the week off and I was under his rule.

I'd been denied release for a good five days now and of course on the sixth, as I knocked on Ivars shut door that I was taking a shower, asking as I opened it if he needed to use the the bathroom first I was met with quite the visual.

Daddy spread out on his bed only in his underwear, the balls of his feet digging into the sheets that clung around his ankles as he pumped his cock in his fist. My breath caught in my throat at the languid way he was stroking himself over and over, his over arm above cradling his head with his firm bicep across his eyes.

When I finally breathed out I caught his attention. Ivar dragged his arm away to look at me through lidded eyes and lashes, smiling slowly as he continued to pleasure himself.

Daddy huffed and circled his thumb over the head as he kept eye contact, his cock looking like it needed more than just his hands' attention in my sights, he groaned out loud at being caught.

"Don't d-do anything I would, baby." Ivar hummed and jerked himself a little faster, making a show by biting his bottom lip with a slow wink before I slammed his door shut and ran to the bathroom.

The water did nothing for my achiness, there was no escape. I was doomed. Utterly doomed. They'd gone days now, even in the colder months to wearing less and less around the house. One night Daddy called me into the kitchen to test his special spaghetti sauce, clad only his boxers, his thick body on display, his clothes in a heap by the counter. Ivar strutted around the house all day completely shirtless, rubbing his groin here and there to get me going.

I pictured them attacking me, pinning me to the wall of the shower I was in, crowding me and telling me to help them out, that they needed me as much. My Daddies were having so much fun, taking turns as they grabbed my hair and used my mouth as they pleased between them. How I longed to just taste them. Just a little taste.

With the retractable shower head in hand, my mind drifted even further, wondering what Daddy Ivar was thinking about. Was it me? Was it him? How was he having me? Was he feasting on me or was I letting him fuck my mouth? 

Fuck. 

The tepid water started to feel incredible the longer my mind raced with images of the things my Daddies had done and hadn't. Whatever I wanted to picture was there and screaming at me. The first time Daddy kissed me breathless in my old apartment, the first time I saw Ivar genuinely smile at me, their beautiful blue eyes.

I got a little carried away and lost myself and before I knew it, that pulsing head of the shower was trailing down my body, alighting my flushed skin and now aimed at the apex of my thighs. I knew it wouldn't take much pressure if only I could keep my leg up on like this-

"What are you doing?"

I yelped and dropped the head of what little relief I could could get when Ivar yanked the curtain open. I snatched it up quickly and looked up at a quizzical Ivar, leaning against the double sink with his arms crossed over his chest.

"N-nothing."

"Mhmm," he pushed off and held the liner in his hand, eyeing me up and down in just his sweats, with a grin, "Do you need supervised showers too?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," I nodded, still holding onto the shower head like a life saver,

"I'm on good behav-"

"I don't think so."

Ivar kept a close eye on me, watching me shower and hurry to rinse off. Ivar snatched my wrist instead of handing me the towel I'd asked for, tugging me out and pulling me up flush against him. Water from my hair dripped over his bare chest as I clung to him, he chuckled and helped me back to his room.

Daddy tossed me on the bed before climbing on top of me, pinning my arms down on his bed. I had a half a mind to question this as now he'd have wet sheets but that was easily replaced with his hands gliding over my damp skin and fitting between us.

Ivar bent down, his face inches above mine as he rubbed his nose against mine then along my jaw. "Have I been too hard on you baby?"

I whined and bit my lips, shaking my head into his pillows. "Use your words, baby."

"N-no. No Daddy," I gasped when I started to feel him twitch his fingers along my thighs, wiggling them closer to where we both knew I needed him most. "Just e-enough."

Ivar was quick to move, brushing his lips against mine so faintly it tickled as if I'd only imagined it. "You're sure?"

"Mhmm. Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl," Ivar hummed, biting lightly on my chin and then licked my bottom lip easing his fingers inside me, making me shout and writhe under him, pressing myself even further into his bed. Completely stuck and at his will as he twisted his wrist, curling his fingers expertly. "You've been such a igood girl all week. Do you think you deserve to cum yet?"

"Yes!" I wailed, clawing at the bed beneath me, arching up as much as I could against his toned chest, I could feel how fast his heart was racing which only made me cry out even more.

"But weren't you being a bad baby in the shower just now? That's not good behavior now is it?" He slowly pulled his fingers out, coated with my arousal from denial as he began rubbing my clit back and forth tortuously slow with it.

"N-no." I moaned against his touch, trying to get him to rub me faster by bucking up a little but Daddy was smart and caught on to me instantly, holding my hip down.

"And what do bad baby girls like you get for that, hmm?"

I barely answered breathily before being rolled over with my ass up in the air like so many nights of this past week with Daddy home all day. He was insatiable as ever, spreading my legs and giving me spank after spank until I couldn't sit without wincing.

Most of our time was spent being tangled together either in bed or on the couch, constantly in each others sights or arms. But the rest of the time was a slow burning ache for the both of them, strutting around the house, showcasing their hard worked bodies.

Ivar jumped off the bed, telling me to stay put as he started rummaging around for something on the floor. It wasn't just something though, it w-

Daddy snapped his belt and as fast as the leather echoed through his room, the visual of the first time he'd beaten my ass raw and painfully bruised tickled my senses. I felt the sudden flood of new wetness surge inside me, leaking its way down my thighs at the acknowledgement that Daddy was once again going to tear me up.

The hits were light and thought out, after a few harder smacks of the leather Daddy would drag the smoothness of it over my flaming skin. A few more had me gnawing on the sheets below like a rabid dog, shaking my head when Ivar turned the belt and ever so carefully licked it against my aching cunt.

He'd had enough of that and let me wiggle my ass back at him, chuckling lowly. I was numb all over after all that and choked out quite the sob when Daddy finally entered me, filling me all the way in one smooth breach.

Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes, the way he could just slip into me like it was nothing after so many days had me keening and rolling my hips. Daddy knew what I needed, how I wanted him, how hard and slow to go.

It wasn't long before he was grunting out my name, biting into my shoulder as our bodies formed together, rocking together in unison with his arm now around my neck, gripping my shoulder for balance.

“God fucking dammit baby," Ivar mouthed over his fresh bites, tightening his hold as I gasped out for him, holding onto his thick forearm as he fucked me good. "You're so fucking wet! Fuckin' love your pussy, baby."

"Yes!" I shouted and bit my tongue making me wince and push back hard on his cock, so much so that Daddy growled and released my throat, leaning back on his haunches instead, pulling my hips onto his.

"Just like that baby," Ivar groaned when I did it again, chasing my release and working him more. Hopefully he'll let me cum this time. "Go on then you naughty girl, fuck yourself on me. That's a-fuck, that's it!"

I did like I was told, doing my best to please not only him but myself, all of unreleased senses building up until I screamed when Daddy barked at me, getting a good handful of my wet hair and yanked my head back.

"P-please, oh please Daddy!" I could hardly catch my breath at the angle he held me, our hips slamming together with our shaky breaths and moans of pleasure. I couldn't last much longer and I knew he felt it too when my walls closed around his pounding cock over and over.

"Please what? You wanna cum baby, is that it?" He chuckled then hissed when he let go of my hair and shoved me forward, he did it so fast I couldn't get my arms out to brace my fall, my face bouncing off the bed and then he was on me once more. Holding me down by the back of my neck and slapped my ass harder than he had all day. "You've been so good to your Daddy baby, so fucking good. I want to hear you beg for it."

I garbled out a million and one pleas into the mattress, hoping he'd hear how much I wanted him, moaning in a spitty mess how much I loved his cock and how he made me feel. He liked my answer enough and growled at me as he fucked down into me hard with his thumb pressing against my ass, that I could finally let go.

I sobbed and finally came, a delayed orgasm snuck up on me a second time, as Ivar kept pounding into me while I could only moan and take it all as he held my neck down sharper, his nails digging into my skin and came inside me with a wail of his own. He rocked his cock inside me a few more times before pulling out, huffing out a breath when he saw his cum drip out of me.

It was fucking heaven coming down, wrapped up in Daddy's arms as he carried me naked where this all started. He turned the shower on, helping me stand on quaky legs as he cleaned us up with a smile on his face.

....

Daddy was surprised when he came home, he'd told us he'd been starving all day and was ecstatic that Ivar and I had gone to grab some take out. Ivar gave me high five then swatted my ass as we all sat down at the dining table.

"How was your day baby?" Daddy asked, piling up a laid out plate high with food, digging into another white box for more goodies, "You look awful happy tonight."

"I am." I kissed his shoulder, still in his blazer and rubbed my face against the smooth material before taking the handled box Ivar passed me.

"She should be," Ivar chimed in, giving me a sultry wink as he tore open a sauce packet with his teeth, "Baby got a little release today."

"What?!" Ivar and I looked at each other at the loud boom of Daddy's voice, he even dropped his fork giving us both a back and forth glare. "Without me?" Ragnar broke the slight tension in the room with his laughter and clap of his hands.

"You're not mad?" I begged, looping my arm around his bulky one.

"No baby, I'm not mad. Why would I be? Was this not Ivar's little game to begin with?" He asked and pressed a kiss to my head, "That just means I get to make you cum too and oh baby," Ragnar tilted my face up level to his, his blue eyes scanning over my face, staring down at my mouth, "I plan on it. You've been a good girl all week, you deserve a special reward, don't you think?"

....

After getting ready for bed, Daddies and I stripped down, situating me on top of Daddy in a 69 position. He ate me out slow while I rode his face, his beard tickling the backs of thighs and pussy as Ivar climbed up, pulling himself out of his sweatpants and tapping my gaping mouth with the head of it.

I had to brace my hands on Daddy Ivar's thighs, rocketing myself back and forth between them while Ragnar licked me up and down, tasting me with approving noises. I couldn't breathe but that didn't deter me from swallowing Ivar down and grinding down on Daddy's lapping mouth in time.

"Damn baby, look at you," Ivars voice cracked when I took him down further, drool pooling down my chin as he fucked my mouth and moved my hair to the side so he could see me. "Fucking slut can't get enough of her Daddies...so pretty with my cock in your mouth, Y/N. Such a good fucking girl."

Hearing him say my name made me look up through my lashes, clenching down on Daddy's intruding fingers. I couldn't remember the last time he'd actually called me by name, it sounded taboo but fucking enthralling.

Daddy pulled his face and fingers away, along with my pussy lips with a lewd smack and slapped my ass with his free hand suddenly. That action had me gagging on Ivars cock, his hand in my hair getting tighter and more firm the longer I bobbed and swirled my tongue when he pulled me back only to have me deep throat him.

"Fuck yes, baby!" Ragnar nipped the back of my thigh, circling his arm around my hips to keep me steady while he rubbed his beard along the backs of my legs adoringly, "So fucking sweet baby. You have no idea." Daddy growled and gave my bruised ass another spank before diving back in, shaking his head back and forth while he assaulted my clit with his precision.

Daddy worked his mouth on me while I did the same to Ivar, keeping up with the pace and doing my best to remember to breath through my nose. I made all kinds of sounds, digging my nails into Ivars legs.

"For fucks sake!" Ivar shouted, fucking my throat faster, using his other hand to feel himself in my throat illicitly. "Make her cum! Fuck-"

Ivar gave my hair a jerk and came in my mouth, pulling me off him bodily, staring down at me in such a way I couldn't register. His blown out gaze clouded and wild, he looked at me as if I weren't his. Almost besides himself at what was happening.

I pawed at him, sitting up a little further into Ragnars unhinging jaw, panting his name and how much I needed him, that I was going to cum and soon.

"Go on, do it baby," Ivar breathed, kissing all over my face in his hands, "Cum for us, please baby let me see you. Fuck baby, look at me."

That was all it took, both of my lovers giving praise, vocal and muffled had me writhing and rolling my hips in the right way. I cried as I came, clawing at Ivar and grinding myself onto Daddy's mouth.

Ivar had to help me off, his hands hoisting me over under my arms before he knelt off the bed and stood behind my head. He smiled up at me upside down, his hands roaming over my shoulders and down my collar to grab my breasts.

I arched up into his pinching fingers, undulating how good it felt just as Daddy tapped the head of his cock on my clit a few times and then he was locked inside me.

"Daddy!" I yelped and grabbed at the sheets then the backs of Ivars legs, holding him closer to my head.

"Fucking drenched baby," Daddy growled and grunted at Ivar to hold them by my head, which he did before Ragnar even finished speaking. "Good fucking girl!"

Daddies had me coming and crying well into the night, my overdue orgasms cashing in tenfold. They switched off after awhile, fucking and praising me until I was sloppy and blushing. I flat out laughed as I came one last time with Ragnars face between my legs and fingers.

With all of us sated and completely spent, Daddies tucked me in between them, like always, their hands stroking my hair as they talked aimlessly. 

The words complete control were bounced back and forth between the two amongst other ways to please or teach me as I drifted into a well earned slumber, dreaming happily at what they were coming up with next and if I could endure it well as I had this past week.

I was surely going to do my best.


End file.
